Dear Vienna
m a y b e i ' m d r e a m i n g previous: sky diver next: i'll meet you there Dear Vienna I regarded the world as such a sad sight Until I viewed it in black and white I'm climbing alongside my friend, who has finally perked up and looks vividly amused as she glances around. "Seems like there's lots of rocks...Are you sure we're going the right way?" "All routes lead to the ocean," I remind her as a screech explodes from the sky. Talon. The eagle lands beside us, walking quickly to keep up. "There's some other eagles up there," she coos, her eyes flicking towards the sky. "Hopefully not too many - I saw some bodies and they really weren't pretty." I keep walking, hoping that there's at least some shelter. "...We'll keep an eye out. There seems to be a good amount of food, water, and shelter here, so we'll take a break soon - we all need something for a morning meal." Amazon chuckles, and Talon gives me the closest thing she can to a smile. Then I reviewed every frame and basic shape And sealed the exits with caution tape I spot an outcropping of rocks, and my ears perk up. "Over there, it looks like those rocks are forming a bit of a shelter." Talon launches into the sky again, flying towards the scenery. "These?" She lands and points to them with one of her claws. I nod, and Amazon trots ahead, slithering into the shelter with ease, her green eyes visible from the extremely faint sunlight that pokes through. I slide in after her, and she shifts to give me a bit of space. Talon, unfortunately, has grown so big that she can't fit, and she desperately tries to squeeze in, pausing as she starts to get her wings inside. "Ow. That's too small...I can't fit." I think she's started to panic. "W-What should I do?" ~ Don't refocus your eyes in the darkness And don't remember this place unless "Just step back." I try to help her calm, and one of her amber eyes turns towards me as she taps the rocks. I move towards her, and I headbutt her, which throws her backward. She looks fine, thankfully. "Thanks. Needed that." She jumps on the top rock, which is revealed based upon the small pebbles that come and hit me on the head. Ow. I describe all the things that you cannot see And we'll unravel the mystery Suddenly I can hear a deep voice. It's not gruff, but sounds young, and fragile. "I see someone. I'll go see what they're doing." The voice comes closer, and on instinct, Amazon and I press together in worry. "Hey there, eaglet, how ya doin'?" I hear more pebbles dropping, and I try not to let my breathing become loud. "Nothing," Talon says, and I think she's nervous. "You sure?" he asks. "Where's your flock? Are you lost?" ~ Farewell all my friends in textbooks, I'm going home She taps her talons against the rock. "I don't have one. And I'm not lost - I've traveled here on my own." "Oh." I hear his wing shift - I know it's an eagle now. "Can I know your name?" "So as long as I can know yours." She shifts. "Talon." "Gar." 'cause my blood cells cannot depend on the weather in photographs There's a light show out my window, somewhere way up there She doesn't react immediately, but a few more stones end up falling through the crack and hitting me on the head. I can barely hold in a moan, and Amazon whaps her tail against my side, whispering, "Shhh. We can't blow our cover." I nod, and she and I hold our breaths for a moment as Talon responds. "That's an interesting name. Where'd you get it from?" "My mother named me after a fish - haha, she used to tell me sto'ies about how garfish were so thin and lovely." She laughs at his accent. "Fun. Seems like your family was great." I can hear something in there, but I don't know what it is... I can hear Gar spread his wings. "Well, I bet'er get back to my flock. My pop's gonna be mad at me if I don't keep up with them." "Bye then." With that, he's gone - after a brief scrabbling of claws, he leaps up and cries out. I don't need to be able to see him to figure that out. his noises reveal everything. ~ Dear Vienna, are you singing? Dear Vienna, are you swinging? "Talon?" I poke my head out. "Gar - what's happening?" I'm rather curious - she is my companion, and something is clearly wrong. "I-I think he knows other eagles." Dear Vienna, we were happy like the shades of May when we got carried away ~ I regarded the world as such a sad sight Until I viewed it in black and white We don't bother to chat, and that night I can see her move away. Amazon is asleep, and I nearly don't move - she's sound asleep, and her tail rests on my flank. Moving would wake her. And yet, I do it anyway. Then I reviewed every frame and basic shape And sealed the exits with caution tape "Lapis?" She glances at me and blinks a few times. "Where are you going? Where is Talon?" I hold my breath - she looks a bit scared. "I don't know where Talon is," I murmur gently. ~ Don't refocus your eyes in the darkness And don't remember this place unless I describe all the things that you cannot see And we'll unravel the mystery ~ I was so far out of place Watching those stars in outer space 'cause I am so far from where you are ~ There's a light show out my window, somewhere way up there Dear Vienna, are you singing? Dear Vienna, are you swinging? Dear Vienna, we were happy like the shades of May when we got carried away Category:Maybe I'm Dreaming